


hehe BNA hcs ... nice

by tsuchakoz



Series: headcanons :3 [3]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchakoz/pseuds/tsuchakoz
Summary: im tired and wanted to write somethingo~o slleep depriveed
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Pinga, Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Hiwatashi Nazuna/Nina Flip, Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru & Pinga, Kagemori Michiru/Hiwatashi Nazuna/Nina Flip, Kagemori Michiru/Nina Flip
Series: headcanons :3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	hehe BNA hcs ... nice

\- Michiru is a hardcore gamer  
\- she has a wall of Monster energy drink cans  
\- Nazuna only plays those singing games where she can be in an idol group  
(Macross Delta, Love Live )  
\- Nina plays Minecraft, Legend of Zelda, Stardew Valley and Animal Crossing

\- Both Nazuna and Nina have super soft aesthetic bedrooms  
\- Nina is kind of a hoarder 

\- Nazuna and Michiru used to have the same glow-in-the-dark stars on their ceilings  
\- They get replacements (pink and red ones)

\- hnhnhhnnnnh Pride photo thingy ...

\- Kinda wanna do an online friends AU sort of thing  
\- Michiru and Nazuna met on Neopets  
\- Nina is one of those super cutesy bubbly artists  
\- She has this webcomic thats kind of the plot of the actual show  
\- They meet up at like a ComiCon or something  
\- COSPLAYS ASDFJHG

\- Shirou is this super-exasperated tired big brother/ dad figure

\- Pinga gives Michiru and Nazuna flying lessons

\- The tail floof thing Michiru does is very comfy to hide in  
\- Sunset flights ♥♥♥  
\- hehe they're all cute and romantic and shit  
\- Shirou, Nina and Nazuna at Michiru's baseball games with a giant banner of her face chanting ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

\- Shirou is Confused by what normal children are supposed to do now  
\- There is photographic evidence of Shirou having worn some of the .... weirder old fashions (sequined bell-bottom pants, safetypin earrings, the entire 1980's )

\- Nazuna likes to do tiny plaits in Michiru's hair when she's stressed  
\- Nina is the one who persuades them to do ☆adventures☆

\- theme park date... Nina is super excited by ☆everything☆

\- that's all y'all time to sleep/ write sonetging else lol


End file.
